Broken family
by Fandomshipps
Summary: Ellas rompieron a ese pequeño copo de nieve, y este era su castigo.


"Emancipación. La emancipación se refiere a toda aquella acción que permite a una persona o a un grupo de personas acceder a un estado de autonomía por cese de la sujeción a alguna autoridad o potestad, como por ejemplo la emancipaciónfemenina, o la emancipación de las colonias al momento de acceder a su independencia."

Linconl Marie Loud estaba oficialmente cansado de su familia, pero dirán una familia grande trae un gran amor, pues no, cuando eres el único varón en una familia llena de mujeres no es algo sencillo. La nula privacidad puede que sea un factor clave, pero seria mentira ninguna de sus hermanas conocían los limites y sus padres solo eran estrictos cuando se trataba de él, que clase de padres se esconden en un bunker cuando sus hijas se salen de control o Linconl sabía la respuesta. Los suyos.

Cuantas veces puso el ejemplo a sus hermanas menores para que lo respetaran, cuantas veces ayudo a sus hermanas aun en contra de su voluntad, cuantas veces ellas demostraron ver en él un títere que hiciera lo que ellas querían, emparejandolo con sus amigas obligándolo a salir con ellas o simplemente disculparse cuando no tenía la culpa de nada.

Como si él no fuera nada más que una simple objeto para su estrés, en más de una ocasión sus pensamientos fueron a preguntarse si no lo encontraron en un basurero o lo adoptaron, pero al ver las imágenes de su madre embarazada y siendo cargado por ella le decían, que era un Loud de sangre. Algo que lamentaba desde el fondo de su ser.

Pero al ver las puertas del estrado donde estaría peleando por su emancipación, en su interior algo le decía que era lo correcto. Porqué estaba cansado, harto de ser el muñeco de pruebas de sus hermanas, de ser el saco de boxeo en las prácticas deportivas, de ser quien tome todo el desastre cuando haga llorar a Ronnie Anne, de ser quien tenga que recibir las peores bromas pesadas, de ayudar a ganar concursos de belleza, de estar al punto de odiar la música ya que tiene que escucharla a todo volumen en casa, de escuchar poesía que se le hacía estúpida y aburrida, ademas de ser exageradamente dramáticos.

Pero más que todo estaba harto de vivir en la casa Loud.

Así que una vez que vio en la televisión que un chico se separo de sus padres, fue la respuesta que tanto necesitaba ir en busca de un abogado sin que nadie de su familia supiera fue fácil, solo tuvo que esperar a que sus hermanas estuvieran haciendo sus actividades diarias y antes de que lo llamaran se fue, cuando su abogada supo lo que pasaba en casa quiso ir allí y demandar sus padres por negligencia infantil.

Fueron meses donde sacando los vídeos de Luan de Internet y los que Lori subió a su página, donde también pidieron sus exámenes médicos para asi no dejar ningún cabo suelto, pidiendo en su escuela todo los archivos de él y sus hermanas, junto con los testimonios de sus vecinos y "amigos".

Sus "amigos", el solo recordarlos le daban ganas de golpearse la cabeza y reírse al creer que podía tener algo asi, ellos solo querían acercarse a sus hermanas poder presumir que veían a las Louds a diario, se lo demostraron cuando ellos le dieron la razón a ellas cuando el más necesito apoyo. Ahora estaba solo, bueno no estaba tan solo aun tenia a su abuelo, quien no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero al ver a su nieto tan cansado, tan roto fue cuando supo que esto era lo que él necesitaba desesperadamente.

-¿Estas listo, linconl?- Dijo una voz femenina y al girarse pudo ver a su abogada, una mujer de 30 años, la mejor en la defensa de los derechos de los niños, ella tenia el cabello pelirojo, ojos azules y su piel era pálida, ella vestía unos pantalones azules que se amoldaba a su cintura, zapatos te tacón pequeño, tenia una camisa blanca y una chaqueta del mismo color que su pantalón haciendo juego.

Alexandra Amelia Rodrigues era una abogada que defendía los derechos de los niños y adolescentes, una mujer de apariencia frágil pero con carácter fuerte tomaba los casos donde chicos recibían maltrato o acoso, eso incluía la emancipación. Ella ganaba cada caso que se le presentaba, aun cuando la balanza no estaba a su favor ella hacía que sus clientes tuvieran la justicia que merecían.

Cuando un niño albino de 11 años llego a su oficina, jamas pensó querer estar en la corte al saber lo que el chico tenia que soportar a diario en su hogar, si bien ella conocía a la familia Loud al ser la más ruidosa nunca se imagino que el integrante varón de esa familia pidiera la emancipación.

-Estoy listo- Dijo el albino y con una mirada determinado entraron al tribunal para asi obtener lo que querían.

Al entrar y ubicarse en el lugar correspondiente, Linconl miro el lugar y pudo ver el abogado que su familia contrato, era un hombre mayor y obeso, con cabello rubio y ojos miel. Atrás pudo ver que sus hermanas lo miraban con emociones que no supo como descifrar, entre ellas estaba su madre quien tenia los ojos rojos. Era de esperarse ya que nadie de su familia vio lo que tenia planeado, grande fue la sorpresa para ellos que después de la cena una mujer con ojos fríos les diera a sus padres un citatorio para discutir sobre la patria potestad de su hijo.

Sin expresión alguna Linconl volvió su mirada a su abogada quien solo le dio una mirada tranquilizadora, minutos después un hombre con una gran bata se hizo presente. El silencio era tan tensó que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y con eso el juicio comenzó.

-Muy bien, antes de comenzar algunos de ustedes abogados ¿quiere comentar algo?- Dijo el juez, un hombre afroamericano, de cabello negro y ojos ámbar.

-Si su señoría, solo me parece ridículo este juicio ya que estamos hablando de que un niño de 11 años, pide la emancipación- Dijo el abogado de la familia Loud.

-Yo difiero eso, su señoría este caso tiene mucha evidencia que demuestra lo que llevo a mi cliente pedirla- Refuto la peliroja con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Bueno, eso esta por verse-

Y con esas palabras se dio por iniciado el juicio, el abogado de la familia Loud daba las razones para que se le negara la emancipación al único varón, pero la abogada del chico pronto demostró su experiencia al mostrar su evidencia.

-La defensa alega en conformidad con la Ley de Protección del Niño, Niña y Adolescente que mi cliente, Linconl Marie Loud fue expuesto a peligro innecesario y a maltrato en los ámbitos psíquicos y físicos. Bajo el articulo numeral 254 de la presente ley. Estamos certificando el sostenimiento de mi cliente, bajo la responsabilidad, crianza y/o vigilancia de sus familiares en trato cruel y maltrato bajo vejaciones psíquicas y físicas. La pericia psicológica reveló un potencial grave de estrés, ansiedad y depresión clínica. Como podrá observar su señoría y personas del jurado, en las pruebas escritas que tienen en sus manos, verán el nivel de estrés al que a caído mi cliente haciéndole caer en el consumo de: Bebidas alcohólicas, drogas de potencia escrita y otros ámbitos peligrosos para la integridad física y mental de mi cliente.

Yo Alexandra Rodrigues, abogada del joven Linconl Marie Loud, pido la pena de prisión de 5 a 10 años a Lynn Loud y a Rita Loud. Estamos dispuestos a aceptar un trato concerniente a una indemnización de quinientos mil dólares. Exigimos también, se le quite por completo la tutela legal y/o patria potestad de Lynn Loud y Rita Loud sobre su unigénito Linconl Loud- Termino su argumentación la peliroja con expresión seria. Linconl la había contratado desde hacia varios meses, el dinero no era un problema para el albino, Lisa quería un sujeto de pruebas y quería un poco de médula osea para hacer su análisis. No esta de más decir que dolió mucho hacerlo, pero al menos consiguió el dinero para poder pagarle a la mejor abogada y aun tener algo de sobra.

El juicio seguía su curso, la evidencia provoco que la madre del albino apenas pudiera contener las lagrimas al saber a lo que había recurrido, pero lo que venia a continuación fue la hora del interrogatorio.

-Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad-

-Lo juro-

-Lori Loud, ¿es verdad que usted obligo a su hermano menor a ir a una cita doble, a la que él claramente dijo no querer ir?-

-S-s-s-si, pero...- La rubia mayor estaba totalmente destrozada, su hermanito menor los había demandado y ahora deseaba irse de casa, todo por su culpa.

-Es verdad también que, usted amenazo a mi cliente de que si no iba a la cita le dijo con estas palabras que "lo convertiría en pretzel humano"-

-B-b-b-bueno si... pero no lo decía enserio-

-Entonces dígame si también no hablaba en serio, cuando usted explicitamente junto con sus otras hermanas obligaron a mi cliente ir a un baile en el que claramente se había negado a ir y en el que también obligaron a mi cliente a acompañar a cuatro compañeras suyas, donde si se negaba a ir "Lo molerían a golpes" usando sus propias palabras- La abogada no daba tregua alguna en sus preguntas, la mirada gélida que le dirija a la Loud mayor era intimidante, la rubia mayor quien se encargaba del orden en aquella casa ruidosa parecía que se desmayaría con solo una mirada.

-Objeción su señoria, la abogada esta intimidando a la testigo- Dijo el abogado de la familia Loud-

-A lugar, abogada- Pronto fueron pasando varios miembros de la familia, a la hora de que Leni testifico fue cuando todos en la sala se dieron cuenta de todo lo que pasaba en aquella casa, hasta que llegaron a Lucy.

-Lucy Loud, usted y su hermano ¿son cercanos?-

-Si-

-Podría decirse que son amigos

-Así es-

-Entonces ¿es verdad que él se hecho la culpa por tapar el inodoro con la historia de "La Princesa Pony", que era de usted- La revelación fue algo que hizo que todos en la familia Loud se sorprendieran, ya que fue Linconl quien dijo que era suyo ganándose un castigo y que lo atormentaran con eso.

-...eh...yo...- Tartamudeaba la pequeña gótica.

-Señorita Loud, le recuerdo que esta bajo juramento-

-...Si-

-¿Porqué lo hizo?-

-Repetiré mi pregunta, ¿Porqué su hermano Linconl Loud, se hecho la culpa por algo que usted hizo?-

-P..porque no quería que mis hermanas se burlaran de mi- Dijo con una voz entrecortada la pelinegra, dirigiendo su mirada hacía su hermano mayor quien al verla solo la vio con unos ojos vacíos carentes de empatia por su hermana menor.

-No más preguntas-

Llego el momento de Luan.

-Dígame señorita Loud, ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con su hermano?-

-Pues... nos llevamos bien- La Loud graciosa estaba totalmente asustada, sabía que su hermano tenia todo el derecho de odiarlas pero eso no significaba que deseaba que se fuera.

-¿Qué tan bien?-

-Bueno me ayuda con mi negocio gracioso y...-

-Así que, podría decirse que usted y su hermano tiene una relación cercana porque este le ayuda con su negocio-

-No , él me ayuda con mi rutina de comedia y...- No pudo decir más ya que al recordar el pasado vio que lo único que hacia por su hermano era, molestarlo y gastarle bromas pesadas.

-No más preguntas-

Ahora era el turno de Lynn.

-Señorita Loud, según sus hermanas y padres es considerada la hermana más cercana a mi cliente, ¿no es verdad?-

-...- Lynn solo se quedo en silencio, viendo a su hermano con claro rencor en sus ojos algo que la abogada notó.

-Su señoría, permiso para tratar a la testigo como hostil-

-Permiso concedido-

-Señorita Loud, responda a mi pregunta-

-Si- dijo de forma seca la deportista.

-¿Es verdad que usted acuso a su hermano de mala suerte, provocando que durmiera en el patio?-

Ante esa pregunta la deportista se levanto del estrado y saltando fue hacia el albino para comenzar a golpearlo, pronto varios policías hicieron lo imposible para separarlos pero Lynn demostró el porque era la #1 en los deportes, golpeaba a su hermano con clara furia en sus facciones. Cuando lograron quitar a la castaña de su hermano, el juez golpeó su martillo para asi llamar la atención de todos.

-¡¡¡SEÑORITA LOUD, TENGA EN CUENTA QUE ESTE COMPORTAMIENTO PUEDE AFECTAR EL CASO A FAVOR DEL SU HERMANO!!!- Bramo el juez, todo sonido fue exterminado dejando a Linconl mirando a su hermana con odio y asco.

-Y UNA MIERDA!!!!, ¿¡COMO PUDISTE HACERNOS ESTO LINCONL?! ¡¡SOMOS TU FAMILIA!!, ¡¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ ME OÍSTE!! ¿¡¡ME OÍSTE?!!- Grito la castaña al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba para soltarse de los policías.- ¡¡NO ERES QUIEN PARA HUMILLARNOS DE ESTA FORMA!!!!-

-QUIERES QUE LES APLAUDA POR ENGENDRARME!!!!- Linconl se levanto hecho una fiera, su nariz sangraba y su labio superior estaba partido y en su mejilla se veía que empezaba a inflamarse.-¡¡¡¡USTEDES NO SON MÁS QUE LA CAUSA DE MI SUFRIMIENTO!!!, ¿¡¿¡COMO LE HACEN ESTO A SU HERMANITO MALDITA SEA?!?! ¿¡¿¡CUANDO UN MALDITO TROFEO DEMOSTRÓ SER MAS IMPORTANTE QUE EL HERMANO QUE JURARON AMAR Y PROTEGER?!?! ¿SABES CUANTO E LLORADO? ¿SABES CUANTAS VECES ME PREGUNTE QUE HABÍA MAL CONMIGO SOLO POR NO TENER UN PUTO TALENTO COMO USTEDES? ¿SABES CUANTAS VECES ME HAS HECHO SENTIR COMO BASURA, LYNN? ¿TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE ES DESEAR CONVERTIRTE EN UNA MUJER PARA TENER EL MISMO TRATO QUE TIENEN TODAS?, ¿TIENES UNA DESGRACIADA IDEA LO QUE ES QUE TU PROPIA FAMILIA ODIE LO QUE ERES??!!! ¿TIENES UNA PUTA IDEA LO QUE ES DESEAR ACABAR CON TU VIDA!!?- Lynn se quedo helada igual que el resto de su familia, Rita estaba de un pálido enfermizo y temblaba a la vez que parecía que volvería a llorar, nadie espero eso por parte del albino. El juez, el jurado y los abogados estaban más que consternados. Las mujeres del jurado tenían lagrimas finas corriendo ya, otras se taparon la boca para no gritar y los hombres estaban conteniéndose de hacer algo tonto.

-¡¡¡¡LAS HERMANAS TE AMAN!!!!, ¡¡¡¡LA HERMANAS TE PROTEGEN!!!!- Linconl estaba histérico, sacando el veneno que tenia tanto tiempo en su sistema, ese veneno por fin era liberado.-¡¡¡LAS HERMANAS MAYORES SE GANAN EL RESPETO DE SUS HERMANOS MENORES, Y NINGUNA DE USTEDES ES DIGNA DE LLEVAR ESE TITULO!!! NO SON MIS HERMANAS!!! ¡YA NUNCA MÁS!!-

La abogada de Linconl tuvo que intervenir cuando vio que el chico estaba por tener un ataque de pánico, sin que nadie supieran muchos periodistas grababan todo. Varios sonrieron de forma retorcida, al día siguiente los detalles del juicio acabaría en la primera plana de muchos periódicos.

A la mañana siguiente, se veía como Linconl empacaba sus cosas con mucha brusquedad no se quedaría en la casa Loud un segundo más ahora con el aparo de la ley no había nada que lo detuviera, no vio a ninguna de sus hermanas muchas querían abrazarlo y rogarle perdón. Luego de la escena en el juicio el juez fallo a favor de Lincoln, el juez no condenó a los padres porque tenían a 10 chicas que cuidar, la mitad bastante jóvenes pero puso una orden de restricción para las hermanas que no podían volver a acercarsele y visitas mensuales para los padres, el juez fue lo suficientemente benevolente en aquel aspecto pero según el.

"Es un chico de 11 años y por mucho que no nos agrade son sus padres, podrán visitarlo pero si él desea no volver a casa es su decisión."

En la habitación compartida se encontraba Lynn Loud en su cama viendo hacia la nada, su expresión en blanco era solo una sombra de lo que realmente sentía. Era su culpa que ahora su hermano se vaya de casa.

"¡¡¡¡LAS HERMANAS TE AMAN!!!!, ¡¡¡¡LA HERMANAS TE PROTEGEN!!!! " Ese grito lleno de ira era tan grande como el dolor de su hermano menor.

" ¿TIENES UNA DESGRACIADA IDEA LO QUE ES QUE TU PROPIA FAMILIA ODIE LO QUE ERES??!!!" Eso era lo que él sentíapor todos en la casa.

" ¡¡¡LAS HERMANAS MAYORES SE GANAN EL RESPETO DE SUS HERMANOS MENORES, Y NINGUNA DE USTEDES ES DIGNA DE LLEVAR ESE TITULO!!! NO SON MIS HERMANAS!!! ¡YA NUNCA MÁS!!" Las odiabay con todo la razón, no las consideraba sus hermanas a ninguna.

-Esto... esto... esto no esta pasando- La voz entrecortada de Lucy se escucho en el cuarto, la niña que amaba la oscuridad parecía que estaba en una pesadilla de la que rogaba por despertar. Lamentablemente esto si estaba pasando.

"Oh Lynn, ¿Quién era el mocoso que no sabia deletrear la palabra VOLUNTAD?"

El karma era tan satisfactorio.

En la sala estaba Rita de sus ojos salían lagrimas amargas a la vez que abrazaba a Lily quien solo podía corresponder confundida. La peor pesadilla de toda madre se hacía realidad, pero ella intentaría conseguir el perdón de su hijo ella jamas pensó que ese pequeño copo de nieve estuviera tan roto por dentro. Pero reconstruiría las piezas rotas de su hijo, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, era una promesa.

Lynn padre se encontraba en el cuarto matrimonial, preguntándose como es que llego a ese punto, al punto de destrozar a su único hijo varón para concentrarse en sus hijas.

En el cuarto de la hermana alfa Leni lloraba a lagrima viva, abrazando a Lori como si fuera un salvavidas, el rostro de la modista se encontraba rojo y lo único que hacia era sollozar, mientras que Lori abrazaba a su hermana recordándose que debía ser fuerte.

En la habitación de Luna y Luan, ambas se encontraban igual de mal Luan se había quedado sin palabras por primera vez en su vida y Luna solo podía tararear las canciones que compuso junto con su pequeño conejito.

En el cuarto de las gemelas ambas se encontraban abrazadas al mismo tiempo que lloraban y prometían que no volverían a pelear, parecía que no se separarían de la otra por un buen tiempo.

En el cuarto de Lisa y Lily, se encontraban tubos de ensayos rotos y varios liquidos derramados, en medio del cuarto la genio de la familia se encontraba hecha un ovillo, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba a la par que lagrimas llenas de dolor salían de sus ojos.

Por primera vez en muchos años la casa Loud estaba en silencio, solo que nadie disfrutaba de el.

Esto era la consecuencias de sus acciones, era hora de aprender la lección.

\--


End file.
